1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) film for a smart card and relates to a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, whether or not a mobile phone has certain functions or provides certain communication services (e.g., mobile e-banking services) usually depends the support of its SIM/USIM card. To overcome the limitations imposed by the conventional SIM/USIM/cards, solutions have been proposed as in Taiwan Patent Application No. 94106675, which is entitled “Dual Universal IC Card (UICC) System for a Portable Device”; Taiwan Patent Application No. 94217529, which is entitled “Dual IC Card System”; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0262156, which is entitled “Functional Module Improvement Structure for Expanded and Enhanced SIM Card”; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0061933, which is entitled “Multiple Interface Card in a Mobile Phone”.
Also, SIM/USIM card films for use with mobile phones are now available on the market, such as the V-Tone card issued by VIBO Telecom Inc. of Taiwan (see http://www.vibo.com.tw/CWS/Consumer—05—08—08,,,,.html). The V-Tone card or the like is primarily a film which can be affixed to a conventional SIM card and placed together therewith into a mobile phone so that, by operating the STK menu of the mobile phone, a user can use functions or application programs that are not provided by the SIM card itself. Regarding this kind of conventional films, please refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,198,199, 7,303,137, 7,395,973 or Taiwan Patent Application No. 98144154, which is applied by the same applicant of present invention.